Chloe's Room
Chloe's bedroom is located upstairs above the garage in the Madsen Household. It is an explorable location in both Life is Strange and its prequel Before the Storm. Overview The room is as rundown and chaotic as Chloe herself and reflects the complete change in her lifestyle over the five years since she last saw Max. It reveals a lot about her personality and mental state. The walls are adorned with posters and graffiti; trash, old junk, and discarded clothing litters the floor. There are many empty beer bottles scattered around, as well as empty pizza boxes that have been left in various nooks and crannies. The two trash cans in the room seem rarely used. There are also a lot of mementos of Max, William Price and Rachel Amber. Notable Items * CD Player - See below for more. * Laptop - Used in the investigation in Episode 4 (See here for more). * TV - Max notes that this used to be in the living room. * Snow Globe - Max can break this in Episode 1 by checking the box on the top shelf by the closet. * Grade Papers - Max can also sneak a peek at Chloe's grades if she's broken the snow globe. * Drawers - Max can examine Chloe's new punk-rock clothing range by opening these. * Closet - Max is able to hide here in Episode 1 by moving the lamp out of place after rewinding. * Desk - Max can use the tiny tools she collects here in order to attempt fixing her camera. * The Lock Box - Under Chloe's bed, this contains items relating to Rachel Amber. * The Cabinet Drawers - In here are cute mementos from Chloe and Max's childhood, such as drawings and their old cellphones. * Old Suitcase - Chloe is messy, and leaves an old suitcase filled with beer bottles in the corner by her bed. The Walls Chloe's room is particularly visual in the game, mainly attributed to the craziness of the walls she has plastered with items over the years. There are many hidden extras to be found among the posters. Chloe kept a height chart as a child, which she filled out with her father, William. After his death, Chloe tarnished the record, scratching out the heights with sayings such as, "Dad's Gone", showcasing her anger and frustration at the loss of her father. The Eye of Providence features on the wall of Chloe's room next to the window. Within the game, this is a sign of Max gaining insight into something she would never have seen if not for her saving Chloe at the beginning of the game. If Chloe had died she would never have seen the bedroom with Chloe in it, and never experienced the time spent within the room. This poster of two faces is a possible reference to the American film adaption of the ; high likelihood considering Chloe's similarities to the lead female protagonist, Lisbeth. Music The CD Player is a key item in the room, which Max can activate at certain points while in the bedroom. Initially, the first song played is "Santa Monica Dream" by Angus & Julia Stone. "Piano Fire" by Sparklehorse is also featured in Episode 1, while in Episode 4: "Dark Room", "In My Mind" by Amanda Palmer features as Max and Chloe reunite after the events of the alternative timeline. Alternative Timeline In the alternative timeline, Chloe's room is empty and primarily used for the storage of her old belongings, as she can no longer climb the stairs to get to her old bedroom. Her mattress lies propped up against the walls, and there is no sign of the rebellious graffiti or posters which previously adorned the room. A notable item in the room is a picture of a blue butterfly which freaks Max out and emphasizes her choice as part of the Butterfly Effect. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Chrysalis" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * When forced to hide: * * * * Episode Three – "Chaos Theory" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episode Four - "Dark Room" 'Alternative Timeline' * * * * * * * * *She can have a Moment of Calm by sitting on a stool. Original Timeline * * * * * * * * * * * *She can leave the room '''(required). *She can have a Moment of Calm on the bed. Later in the episode: * * *She can play a song on the HiFi. * She can examine the clues on the board: * * * * * * * * * * * *Coordinates of Nathan's car. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Nathan's phone (locked). *Nathan's phone (unlocked). * * * *Printed SMS chats between Nathan and Frank. *Frank's deals with Nathan. * * * * * * * * * Trivia * The soda cans in Chloe's room are a brand called "Pr. Amaury", a reference to Amaury Balandier, the lead environment artist for Life is Strange. They're also referencing the soft drink brand Dr. Pepper. * There is a postcard that can be found in the metalbox under Chloe's bed. Once enlarged, it appears the letter was from someone called "Amaury", probably another reference to Amaury Balandier. * An unused audio file in Episode 3 ("Chaos Theory") revealed that the snow doe that sits on the mantelpiece in the 2008 Price household (which Chloe keeps in her room in 2013 - both timelines) actually belonged to William. soda-can.png|Amaury soda can Postcard.png|Postcard from Amaury Gallery Original Timeline Chloe_Room_view_from_bed.png|View from the bed. Chloe_Room_view_door.png|Front view. Chloe Room height meter.png|Height chart. Chloe Room furniture blue painted.png|Chloe's blue dresser. Chloe Room laundry bag.png|Laundry bag. Chloe Room suitcase with junk.png|Chloe's suitcase. Chloe Room cloth.png|Dresser with punk clothes. Chloe_Room_dresser.png|Dresser with punk clothes (closed). Chloe_Room_desk.png|The desk. Chloe_Room_window.png|The window. Ep4-Investigation board.png|Investigation board. Chloe car repairs.png|Chloe's car repair invoice. Ep1-ChloeRoom-ReportCard.png|Chloe's report card. Chloe William Photo.png|Photo of Chloe and William. Chloe and William Photo2.png|Photo of Chloe and William #2. Childdrawing1.png|Drawing by Max and Chloe. Childdrawing2.png|Drawing by Max and Chloe #2. chloesroom-rachelpostcardfront.png|Postcard from Rachel to Chloe (front) chloesroom-rachelpostcardback.png|Postcard from Rachel to Chloe (back) chloesroom-ep1trash.png|Parking tickets in the trash can. LifeIsStrange 2016-07-28 14-25-37-504.png|Chloe's old phone. Max10birthday.jpg|Chloe and Max on Max's tenth birthday. chloesroom-badgirls.png|"Bad Grrls Guide to Guns" magazine. Alternative Timeline altchloeroom-boxes.png|Boxes with various things altchloeroom-heightchart.png|Chloe's height chart altchloeroom-mattress.png|Mattress propped up against a wall Concept Art Edouard-caplain-chloesroom-hd.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain. de:Chloes Zimmer ru:Комната Хлои Category:Bedrooms Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Madsen Household Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Chloe Price Category:Explorable Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Season 1 Category:Chloe's Belongings